type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Aurelia A. Cromwell
"A vessel does not think on its own. It simply acts in accordance of the will that has been poured into it. It does this to ensure humanity's survival." ──Aurelia A. Cromwell Aurelia A. Cromwell (アウレリア・A・クロムウェル,Aureria A kuromū~eru) is a character who appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Commander of the Inter-dimensional ship, the U.S.S Sargasso. In order to keep the Gem of Sephira from falling into the G.H.Q's hands, she assigns Kojiro Kurosaki to be the bodyguard of Shizuki Tsukamoto. Appearance Aurelia is a a Caucasian young woman with long silky blond hair, that of which was tied into a right-side Ponytail. Her eyes were a pale blue color and her clothing is a white and blue outfit that looks like an odd cross between a Uniform and a office work lady's outfit. According to Shizuki, she has an air of maturity about her that made her seem as though she were much older than her physical appearance would indicate, and looked like someone who came from a rich family. Personality & Character Aurelia is known as someone who keeps her good and bad deeds balanced as if to keep the scales level. As the Commander of the U.S.S Sargasso and one of Die Walkure's "Most Valued" members, it is only fitting for a person of Aurelia's character to hold such positions in order for the to survive the tumultuous world around her. On one hand, she has a casual and joking nature towards her associates within the Seven Swords, even with her subordinates such as Kojiro and Reina Rosenthal. This joking manner is even somewhat present in her interactions with guests and people she meets, though she generally displays a polite demeanor for these occasions. She is fluent in multiple languages, but has an odd and archaic manner of speaking, which is pointed out occasionally, especially when meeting others for the first time. Whenever her speaking pattern is called, strange or weird, she can become slightly offended, calling her critics, unrefined. On the other hand however, she can be cold and calculating, with Kojiro mentioning she does things on both ends of the scale that it balances out to the point where it's impossible to tell whether she's good or evil. She is described by him as "no one is better than her in manipulating human feelings, rationality, interests, ethics, and necessary values" and '"the hidden dragon among Magi, she’s somehow able to get to the top, and it’s not done cheaply." She does as many good things as she does evil things. On the balance of good and evil, she’s keeping an intricate balance. She is incredibly faithful to Die Walkure's mission, but feels as though the organization is 'corrupted' somehow. Her goal is to expose the corruption when the time comes and lead the purified Die Walkure to their along awaited victory. In actuality, she is a genetically altered near identical homonculous of Veyron Ashtar who disappeared some years after Die Walkure's creation. For this reason, she views herself as a vessel for the will of those forsaken and persecuted by the Ruling Elite and exists soley for the sake of fulfilling Veyron's objective. His memories were implanted from the Psycoframe that absorbed the "Will" of Veyron that remained in the world. She possesses the remnant thoughts of Veyron which were distorted in despair because he was betrayed by the people he trusted to carry out his mission. As with Veyron, she holds a certain degree of influence within the organization with her charisma, intelligence, and capabilities as a magus. She recognizes that she is a Veyron's clone but understood the importance of symbolism and used that guise of being his descendant as her weapon as long as people needed Veyron Ashtar to lead them. Role Powers and Abilities Relationships Quotes Category:Female Category:Die Walkure Members Category:Magi Category:Homunculi